


A Bench in the Snow

by kilt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/F, Gen, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma have a talk after Emma returned to Storybrooke with Henry in Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bench in the Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

“Pretty cold out here all on your own tonight.” Emma grinned at Regina cheekily.  
She sighed audibly in return and fumbled with her red gloves, irritated: “What gives me the _pleasure_ of your company? Is it some kind of anniversary I forgot about? Otherwise, I'm well off all on my own sitting on this bench. Thank you.”  
“I'm just trying to be nice, alright? You're all alone in the middle of Storybrooke, no one is around and you're staring off into the distance looking _broody_.” Emma kept up her hands and wiggled her fingers to emphasize the last word.  
“Can't you see I want to be alone right now at this very moment? Does it look like an invitation to you, when someone is sitting alone somewhere? Take a hike.” Regina furrowed her brow and her expression went from playful to serious.  
“Wooow. Looks like you really need someone to talk to right now! C'mon, spill it. Besides, you're not just someone.” Emma sat down next to her with a thud.  
“It's Henry. I–”  
“Of course, it is. It's been a rough week for us all.”  
“Stop interrupting me. You really aren't a great listener, are you?”  
“Sorry, my bad. My lips stay shut for now.” Regina looked at Emma in disapproval for a moment and went on: “It bothers me immensely that he doesn't recognize me in the slightest. Playing pretend with him, being just a friend of yours, it is painful. The fact that he thinks you're his mom and that you've spent all his life together. It... it...” Regina stopped and stifled a sob.  
“And for me, I know both realities: the one where I put him up for adoption and the one where we spent all his life together.”  
“And Henry doesn't even know anything about what really happened. We need to tell him. I can't go on like this any longer. I'd rather leave than see him every day looking right through me not knowing who I really am to him.”  
“I am very grateful for your spell and that you were willing to let Henry go with me, but I can clearly see how much it troubles you. And no, you won't leave just like that. We'll find a way. It's getting uncomfortable out here. Wanna grab a cup of hot cocoa to warm you up?” Emma put her arm around Regina and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.  
“Only with marshmallows on top.”  
“Agreed.”


End file.
